


Take a Piece of Him With You

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Left alone with only a part of Kazuya, Fukuda wanted to be with all of him. As Fukuda brings Kazuya's prosthetic arm with him while attending Christmas church service with Shidou and heading to Nozomi's children home to play Santa, a Christmas miracle happens to bring him and Kazuya together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucybeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I've also incorporated the scenario of your Ex-Aid prompt in the ending of this fic. Hope you'll enjoy!

1.     On the morning of Christmas, Fukuda woke up hugging Kazuya's prosthetic arm. The rest of Kazuya was nowhere to be seen. Where was Kazuya?

For a clue on when Kazuya had left, Fukuda sat up and felt about the other side of his bed where Kazuya had occupied. Barely a trace of Kazuya's body heat was left, meaning that he had gotten up hours before Fukuda woken up.

To be sure, Fukuda rose from his bed, carrying Kazuya's arm along, and checked the rest of his apartment. It was just a small residence consisting of bedroom, kitchen and bathroom; yet comfortable to move around in due to Fukuda's scarce possessions. Ten seconds were all Fukuda thought to ascertain that Kazuya wasn't anywhere in the apartment.

As he returned to his bedroom, Fukuda set Kazuya's arm down in the center of his bed, where it neatly divided their sleeping space last night. Sooner or later, Kazuya had to come back for it. He had needed to sleep with it close by so he could quickly grab it and flee into the night in case the syndicate members hunting him down knocked on Fukuda's door. Nothing so dramatic happened last night, but apparently Kazuya still felt threatened in Fukuda's apartment and had to leave.

Fukuda couldn't wait in his apartment for Kazuya, for he had plans for the day. It was Christmas, after all. Yet despite his plans, he hoped to have another chance meeting with Kazuya, like the one they had yesterday during Christmas Eve.

Like in every other morning, Fukuda brushed his teeth and mentally prepared for the day ahead. It hit him then--he should not have slept while hugging Kazuya's arm like a bolster. Perhaps by doing so, he had prevented Kazuya from taking off with it.

He imagined Kazuya, unbalanced due to his missing limb, running through back alleys in the dark. He couldn’t hide in the cover of darkness any longer, now that it was daytime. Fukuda couldn't do anything to help Kazuya; not until he crossed paths with Kazuya again.

2\.      This Christmas, Fukuda was going to leave it up to chance. He decided to wrap the prosthetic arm with some cloth and bring it with him as he went for his Christmas church service. Perhaps despite the odds, an opportunity may arise when Fukuda could return the arm.

Stranger things have happened, like Shidou actually accepting Fukuda's offer to attend the church service together. As they had agreed a week ago, they met up along the way to the church. The long cloth-wrapped object under Fukuda's arm instantly caught Shidou's attention and one of his questioning glances was all Fukuda needed to start explaining how Kazuya's arm came into his possession.

When Fukuda was done explaining, Shidou gave his assessment on the events which had transpired between Fukuda and Kazuya.

"The two of you sure have gotten close," Shidou said. "That may not be a good thing for you, but you may end up saving his life. I can see you saving him from jumping into the Tokyo Bay before others get to throw him in."

"I can see that happening too," Fukuda replied.

A long time had passed since Fukuda attended church. It was not that his faith was shaken, but he couldn't bear being present as a living proof that believing just wasn't enough. He would pray for his mother, receive well-wishes from their Christian friends who were praying for her too, and afterwards visit her to discover she had forgotten who these friends were. From then on, Fukuda became more dedicated in earning his commission from Nozama to pay his mother's medical fees, believing more in physical rather than spiritual help without meaning to.

Today, Fukuda was not only going to pray for his mother's health, but also for the well-being of Haruka and Mamoru, wherever the team's former Amazons were, and of course, for Kazuya too. As he took his seat on the wooden bench beside Shidou, he propped Kazuya's cloth-wrapped arm against the edge of the bench with its base on the floor. He did it as casually as he would treat an unremarkable Kendo sword to not draw others' attention to it.

In the middle of his praying, Fukuda wondered if Shidou was praying as well. He glanced to his side and noted the unexpected sight of Shidou having his eyes closed like the rest of the church members. Instead of clasping his hands together, Shidou had one hand wrapped around the top of Kazuya's arm. He was, undoubtedly, praying for Kazuya.

Fukuda wondered how Kazuya would react if he knew. Would he be moved to tears; touched that Shidou was thinking about him on Christmas? Or cry in despair over being able to hold only Shidou's hand during Japan's romantic holiday?

3\.      Once the church service was over, it was time for Fukuda to make his way to the children's home which Nozomi was working at. He was not going over to visit her specifically, but to do her a favor by dressing up as Santa for the children and presenting them with their Christmas gifts.

Though Shidou cracked a smile at the idea of Santa Fuku, he declined to go with Fukuda to the children's home. Fukuda understood. He didn't need Shidou to admit it out loud to know that being around children still depressed Shidou. They thus parted ways after the church service; both of them not knowing when they would see each other again.

When Nozomi called Fukuda up and asked if he was willing to help, he thought, why not? His one reservation was the children possibly finding him too imposing on first impression.

"You'll be fine. I'll bet you'll look a hundred percent the part once you've put on the costume and stick the beard on," Nozomi assured him. "Or think about it this way...compared to Kazu and Shidou, you're practically Santa-san."

Fukuda could tell that she saw him as the more dependable and paternal figure compared to the other two men. He privately disagreed—Shidou’s experience as an actual father made him more qualified to play the part of Father Christmas and Kazuya was far more adept at playing any part better than Fukuda. No fake beard and Santa costume could compensate for Fukuda’s awkwardness, on top of his lack of confidence in preserving children’s dreams. He liked being around kids and had no problem in showing it, but embodying a character whom children idolized on a special occasion was out of his depth.

So went Fukuda’s worries over meeting the children as Santa. Said worries took over his mind, giving rise to a concoction of anxiety-riddled images of the children frowning and turning away from Santa Fuku. At the very least, Nozomi would step in to encourage them to warm up to him and salvage the situation. She would do so to save him, just like how he saved Kazuya last night.

4\.       _Kazuya!_

Fortunately, Fukuda’s worries didn’t take over his senses too. His eyes registered the pea green coat of the pedestrian walking ahead of him; the exact shade of the coat which Kazuya had worn when he knocked on Fukuda’s door last night. As Fukuda quickened his walking speed, he took note of his mark’s unbalanced walk and the lack of a hand through the coat’s left sleeve. It was Kazuya all right.

“Kazuya!” Fukuda shouted.

He realized too late how harried and desperate he sounded; quite unlike his regular speaking voice. Upon hearing his name, Kazuya broke into a run, most likely assuming Fukuda to be one of his enemies closing in on him. As Kazuya weaved through the crowd of people on their way to celebrate Christmas, Fukuda followed suit, muttering a ‘sorry’ to the people who inevitably bumped against the prosthetic arm held under Fukuda’s own arm.

5\.      Memories of Kazuya in danger spurred Fukuda to catch up with the real Kazuya. It was Kazuya who had first caught him unawares yesterday; slumped by the side of Fukuda's door. Fukuda had caught Kazuya when he was just about to leave to shop for dinner, and immediately offered Kazuya to rest inside.

After giving Kazuya permission to do whatever he liked, Fukuda went ahead to shop for dinner. He didn't mind leaving Kazuya alone in his apartment, for he didn't really own anything of value, and he wouldn't even mind if Kazuya sneaked off with one or two of his more expensive hardcover novels. However, he returned to find Kazuya still in his home, having borrowed Fukuda's clothes after showering and slurping down a cup of instant ramen.

The unfamiliar feeling of coming home to find someone waiting for him nearly made Fukuda drop his plastic bags of groceries, but in a good way.

After clearing his throat to announce his presence, Fukuda held up his plastic bags and asked, "Want more dinner?"

"Fucking absolutely!" Kazuya cheered.

Fukuda wanted to see Kazuya's smile again. More precisely, he wanted to see Kazuya smile because of him.

6\.      Kazuya was now just a few steps ahead of Fukuda; nearly close enough for Fukuda to touch. Fukuda had the means to reach him--he held the bicep portion of Kazuya's prosthetic arm and thrusted it forwards to poke Kazuya's shoulder with the plastic fingers.

Kazuya reacted more nimbly than Fukuda imagined, pulling the prosthetic arm with his actual hand and swinging it back to knock out his perceived attacker. Luckily, Fukuda had kept his reflexes sharp. He ducked in time as Kazuya swung his prosthetic arm over Fukuda's head.

"Fuku!" Kazuya exclaimed, upon realizing he wasn't being chased by someone he didn't want to see after all.

As passers-by were staring at them, Kazuya flashed them a sheepish smile and with a "Sorry, this is just a misunderstanding," he brought his arm around Fukuda's shoulder and steered him to the side of the pavement.

Once they were out of people's way, Fukuda gestured at the prosthetic arm in Kazuya's hand.

"You left that behind last night,” he said.

"So I did," Kazuya replied. "I'm totally shameful, so I was going to go into hiding and ask you to mail it to me. I was going to send you the money for the shipping fee and all...but never mind. Anyway, where're you heading to, on this lovely Christmas?"

"I'm going to Nozomi's children's home to play Santa for the kids," Fukuda said. On an impulse, he added, "Please come with me."

"Man, I don't think that's a great idea," Kazuya said as he hugged his prosthetic arm close to his chest. "Not about you playing Santa, I mean, but me going with you. I don't think Non-chan would be happy to meet me there."

"Me playing Santa is a bad idea," Fukuda said. "I need your help. You can be one of Santa's elves or even a reindeer in a human disguise."

Kazuya remained silent for a moment as he gave Fukuda a thoughtful once-over.

"Fuku, when you were a kid," Kazuya started, "You didn't believe in Santa, did you? Every Christmas, you'd always thank your parents for the presents."

"How did you know?"

Kazuya patted Fukuda on the shoulder.

"I can tell," Kazuya replied. "And I know _you_."

7\.      Nozomi eventually stopped glaring daggers and cursing Kazuya's presence after Kazuya proved himself useful in creating a memorable Christmas experience for the children. When Fukuda couldn't stick the old fake white beard onto his chin, Kazuya swooped in to save the day by improvising with shaving cream. The Christmas celebration went on smoothly after that, as Kazuya played the chatty Santa's elf helper next to silent Santa Fuku.

At the end of it, Nozomi rewarded the two of them with a slice of Christmas cake.

"None for Kazu," Nozomi insisted.

"Non-chan, you break my heart," Kazuya whined, "again!"

8\.      Kazuya had to settle for sharing the single slice with Fukuda. They ate it in the home's tiny pantry; standing against the counter where the cake was placed on a paper plate and with plastic forks in their hands. Here, they could talk in peace away from the noisy and hyperactive children.

"Are you really going to go into hiding?" Fukuda asked.

"Looks like I have no choice," Kazuya sighed, poking at the remaining cake on the plate as he spoke. "The longer I'm homeless in the city, the sooner the syndicate will catch me and throw me in some slave labour camp. Say, do you want the strawberry?"

Fukuda told him to go ahead and eat it. Kazuya's face instantly brightened as he stabbed his fork into the fruit and lifted it to his mouth.

After chewing and swallowing the strawberry with much relish, Kazuya said, "What am I supposed to do?"

He was mostly talking to himself, but Fukuda took Kazuya's rhetorical question as an opportunity to voice the growing idea in his mind.

"Come and live with me."

At Fukuda's offer, Kazuya balked and nearly fell backwards. He leaned closer to study Fukuda's face, perhaps trying to find a sign that Fukuda was only joking, but he should know better that Fukuda didn't crack jokes like that.

Fukuda wondered how to best convince Kazuya, and decided on telling him how he really felt.

"Living my life has became easier since you came into it. Not only when you were lightening the mood at the base with your wisecracks, but also when you stayed with me at my home. I cooked while knowing someone will eat with me, and I slept while knowing someone someone is next to me. After you've left, I went to church knowing I have someone to pray for. That someone is you, and I hope you'll continue to be that someone in my life."

His words didn't make much sense, but Kazuya seemed pleased with them anyhow. He first just stared at Fukuda, utterly stunned, and then a smile began to play on the sides of his lips.

As his smile widened into a full grin, Kazuya said, "Thanks, Fuku. Staying with you for a while would make my life easier too, though I can't stay forever. So can I move in right away?"

"Of course. Let's stay together for as long as we can."

"Good, good." Kazuya scooped up some cake with his fork and raised it towards Fukuda. "Have some more cake, my new roomie."

Fukuda allowed himself to be fed with cake, while he planned the meal he was going to prepare for the two of them tonight.


End file.
